Italian Junior
Italian Junior is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show". He is the Italian version of Cleveland Junior, who serves as his counterpart in the Italian version of The Cleveland Show, "La Famiglia Brown". He is an Italian mobster, born of notorious crime lord Italian Cleveland Brown, who dreams of living up to his father's greatness and taking over the family crime business. Just like his original counterpart, he was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", Cleveland Brown showed his audience what the Italian version of The Cleveland Show was like and introduced everyone to "La Famiglia Brown". There, Italian Junior was at his father's dinner party, where he announced that he would be going on trial and would need someone to fill in for him as the leader of the mob, during his absence. Junior happily anticipated this being himself, but was disappointed when Italian Rallo was chosen instead. Insulted and offended, Junior vowed revenge on Rallo. Junior believed that he was more competent and made a good reason too, saying that he is older and he is a lot more mature and collected than his dimwitted slacker of a stepbrother. Junior went to Da Broken-A Stool-A, and tried convinced his father that he was actually worthy of being the leader of their criminal business, and tried shooting his friend, Tiny Pussy to prove that he was a "killing machine". Despite having killed Tiny Pussy, out of nowhere, and proving his trigger happy insanity, Cleveland still looked down on him and saw him as weak, childish, and incompetent. However, he did agree that it was unfair of him to choose Rallo over him, simply on his own accord and then established that they'd be having a challenge, where they would both compete for the title of the owner of the family business. Junior called up his friend, Ernie Krinklesacramony, and they planned a bomb strike on Rallo. While Rallo was at Marcello's, trying on a new suit, Junior rigged his big wheel, so that it would explode, when he steps on the gas, killing him. This would not only prove himself worthy, but also eradicate Rallo's chances of being the crime lord in the first place. Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan, as when Rallo and his friends were getting on their big wheels, his friend Walt accidentally got onto Rallo's big wheel by mistake, getting himself killed. Rallo quickly put two and two together and knew he had to stop Junior before it was too late. Junior called Ernie Krinklesacramony over the phone and was pleased to know that the deed had been done, but this soon turned to disappointment, when he figured out that Rallo had managed to escape. Shortly afterwards, Junior got off of the toilet, which he was previously pooping in and walked across the bathroom floor. He then notices that the floor was wet because the bathtub was full. When he opened the curtain, he was terrified to see that Larry the Leopard had been drowned by Rallo. Junior and Rallo ran downstairs to rat each other out to Cleveland. Cleveland eventually shut them both up, saying that he has made up his mind about who he wanted to be the crime lord. Unfortunately, he then revealed that the loser of the competition was going to pay the consequences of their "little drive in the woods". Junior and Rallo both knew that this was a euphemism for him killing them. They both got into the car and Cleveland pointed a gun at one of them and shot him. It was never specified which one he shot before the segment ended. Appearance Italian Junior looks exactly like his original counterpart, but with a different clothing attire. Italian Junior wears a black and white penguin suit and tie. Personality Italian Junior falls into the same personality type as his original counterpart, only he is a bit more murderous and prone to doing crime. This is mainly just because he was raised in the kind of environment that promoted this. Italian Junior struggles to fight his cowardly behavior and become more heartless and less restrained to kill by his emotions. He did find a way around this, by using his emotions to push him to doing crime. When he was angry over Larry the Leopard dying, he was motivated to kill Rallo for it. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Relief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:One-Shot